Bloody Rose
by 01Shadow Angel
Summary: "Apparently your time of life has ended" I said with a smile. He backed away and ended up against the wall. Sebastian's eyes glowed "Shall we dear Yuna?" he asked. I raised my Scythe and he raised his hand full of butter knives "Lets" I dnt own JLU or BB
1. Chapter 1

**Right guys instead of the Kung fu warriors stuff I thought of a better idea :) I began watching the Anime black butler and thought i'd make a crossover. Zora and the others will still star in this story but they'll be a little bit...different.**

**Hope you enjoy my new story X)**

* * *

><p>New York was certainly a city that never slept. I found that out the hard way when I was dragged unexpectedly into an alley by the hair. A man that reeked of alcohol and sweat grabbed me from the busy crowd I was walking with and dragged me away without anyone knowing. "what a pretty one I've found he he he" he cackled with lust filling his eyes.<p>

I managed to get his grasp off my hair and back up against the wall, my bandanna was securely around my head. The man caught my wrist and trapped me.

Shit! Im done for!

"You'll do fine for me" he slurred kissing my neck. I struggled to get loose "hold still ya brat!" he snapped, fumbling with the belt of my trousers. I kicked and kicked but it was no use. Tears sprung on my eyes. This smelly, drunk bastered was going to rape me!

"My my what a pig" a mans voice said from the dead end of the alley way.

"Indeed" A woman's voice followed.

The man grunted and turned "huh? who's there?" he slurred. I turned my head towards the voices and could make out three dark figures but I couldn't see what they looked like. But I saw the shine of glasses on one figuire, red eyes of another and another had..." wings?" I mumbled with confusion.

"This is why I hate vile men like him!" A man...or womans voice said dramatically.

"Who are ya? come out! I can take ya!" the man slurred getting into a sloppy fighting stance. One of the figuires sighed and stepped into the dim light that was shown in the alley. I silently gasped. A woman with black hair and blue tips stood in the light, I saw that she definetly had wings upon her back. Dragon ones to be exact. The next figuire stepped out. He was clad in a butler's suit and he had black hair and red eyes. The last one stepped out. He...or she had long red hair and wore red glasses with skulls. He had on a suit with a red coat and I noticed his teeth were deadly sharp.

Who were these people.

The woman snapped open a book she had in her hand. "Steven forks. Accused recently of three rapes and one murder, escaped from prison just a month ago and changed the name to Jack dames and changed your look to keep under cover as to continue to take young women from the busy streets of New York and sexually assult them...and bring them death afterwards." she read. She snapped it shut and smirked "Looks like we have our guy" she said

I gasped. All that in one book? The woman looked over to me and smiled "your safe now...but don't go anywhere. I'd like to talk to you" she said. I nodded slowly. The woman snapped her head back to the drunk man. "Steven fork your time in this world has ended and as for your soul..."

The three readied weapons that I never noticed were there "We have come to claim it!" they said simotaniously. Steven shook but still held his stance. The woman smirked "Grell... He's a pretty easy one from the looks of it. I'll leave him to you" she said sheathing her weapon. The red head smiled widley. So he must be Grell.

"My pleasure!" he sang charging at Steven.

The red eyed man appeared beside me without me realising "Cover your eyes and ears my lady. I don't want you seeing this" he whispered. I shut my eyes tightly and covered my ears. I could still hear quite a bit. I heard screams, laughing, blood splattering. Oh god did that Grell guy kill him?

"You may open them now" he said. I opened them and found Grell cleaning his weapon and it appeared to be a giant chain saw. Steven was no where in sight.

"Sorry about that. You ok?" the woman asked. I slowly nodded afraid to say anything. Were they going to kill me like they did to Steven?

"Be calm, we're not going to hurt you Yuna" The red eyed one said. My eyes widened "How did you?..." I began.

"uh oh chums we'd better get moving. Supes is approaching and fast!" Grell frantically said.

What was superman doing in New York? he must have been patrolling other cities other than his own. Had he heard that drunks screams. Grell must have really killed him. The woman placed a bag in my hands. Where'd that come from?

"You'll have what you need in there. Follow the directions. We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Superman about us" she said before disapearing with the other two. I blinked in confusion. What just happened?

"Miss?"

I looked up to see Superman. Hero of New metropolis and one of the original seven of the justice league looking at me with concern. "Did something happen here?" he asked

I shivered at the thought of that drunk maniac Steven "A man grabbed me and tried to hurt me but I ran away from him" I said quietly covering for the three people who saved me. Superman held a hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up "where do you live? I'll take you home" he offered. I put on a smile "Oh that's ok. I'm fine now...See ya!" I said. I ran away quickly before he could question me and got to my apartment safely. I sat down on my bed, but then i remembered that small bag the woman gave me. I dug through it and found a train ticket to metropolis, some money and a map. And also...A key with a skull on it?

This is just getting strange

My Name is Yuna Harris and my new journey was about to begin


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my apartment key and headed out the door but not before fixing my dark blue bandanna and belt then I set out. I was a little nervous at meeting these strange people. Questions were running through my head. Who were they? how do they know my name? and why did they want to meet me?

I discarded those thoughts from my head as I entered the train station and gave my ticket to the conducter who was standing outside the train.

I sat down in one of the red covered seats and starred out the window. There wasn't a lot of people on the train at all. An old women was on the train knitting what looked like a jumper quietly, a man reading the paper,and a little girl and her mother. I starred at the mother and daughter making me think of the good times of my mother and Father... at least until I turned 7 that is, but I'd rather not talk about it. My life has just been weird ever since I turned 7. I looked away and back out the window and watched the scenery fly by.

I didn't know how long I've been on the train till it stopped at Metroplis. I stood up and streched in a cat like way, which caused the people on the train to stare. I turned away quickly and set off. I took the map that was in the bag and began following it. I passed people on the busy streets quickly. But I bashed into someone and fell to the ground. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you" A man apologized. I looked up at him. He was tall with black hair and round glasses and he wore a blue suit. He held a hand out to help me up. I took it and dusted myself off when I was back on my feet.

"It's ok. I wasn't paying attention" I said quietly. This mans scent was a little familier for some reason. Yes I said scent. I don't just have the ears and tail ya know. The weirdness comes in a whole package. I shook it off and brushed past him.

"Are you new here to Metropolis?" He asked me. I stopped and turned to him "Just dropping in. Can I go now?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly " Uh yes, sorry." he said. I gave a small smile and walked off, following the map.

(Supermans pov)

When I accidently bumped into that girl I though my eyes were playing tricks on me. It was the girl from the alley way in New York. What was she doing in Metropolis?

I brushed it off when I heard police sirens. I found a private place and changed to my Superman costume and flew towards the trouble.

(Yuna pov)

I blinked twice and looked at the map. It had led me to an old abandoned subway station. I climbed over the rocks and avoided the cracks. I was guessing that this must have been some work of Superman and some of his villian buddies. I slid down a smooth slide bit and walked on. As I kept walking I began to think the place was oober creepy...I sound like shaggy from scooby doo now. It was certainly creepy. Cobwebs and graffti were everywhere. A light kept flickering on and off like in a horror movie. I shivered slightly but perked up as I saw a rat scamper by me. I felt the urge to chase it but I pushed it to the back of my head like I said, I'm weird.

I came across a metal door. I looked down and saw that there was a lock that looked like it would fit the skull key. Only one way to find out. I put the key in and turned it. A mechanical click was my answer.I shoved the door open since it was a little stiff and entered a hallway but I couldn't see anyone.

"Um,hello?" I called inside.

Lots of candles suddenly burst into flame making me jump. I looked around to see that this hallway...wasn't in ruins. The floor was black and white marble tiling and the wall was black. The candles rested upon skull pillars. I hesitated to walk further.

"Hey!" a voice sang

I screamed and kicked my leg behind me but all I got was air. I jumped round ready to fight.

"Well you can defend yourself..."

I jumped round finding a woman with her hands on her hips. She had light blond hair that was up in a bun and blue eyes. She was wearing tight black Jeans, a black shirt with a green and black corset and in the middle of it was a gold locket in the shape of a dragon.

"Sorry if I scared you. You ok?" she asked. I nodded and took a breath. The woman grinned "Ok, follow me then." she said walking down the hallway. I could hear her boots clicking against the floor.

As I followed the strange woman I began to get a bit worried about being here. I had a feeling that it was a bad idea. We approched another door and the woman opened it. I walked behind her and gasped. We were in what looked like a HUGE library. How was this all under grouund without anyone knowing?

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Zora Bell. I gave you the key last night" the woman smiled. I blinked "but didn't you have...wings?" I asked. She turned to show herself "I'm in my human form Yuna. I don't always have my wings." she said.

"HOW do you know my name!" I demanded getting a little annoyed that she and the other guy knew my name.

"Ok chillax. We know cause your a chosen one" she explained. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Sit and I'll explain" she said patting a seat. I sat next to her and waited.

"Ok then. How should I put this..." she mumbled putting a hand on her chin thinking. She looked at me "Yuna. Are you aware of the people known as death gods or Shinigami?" she suddenly asked. I nodded "I've read about the ledgends. I find it interesting" I said.

Zora smiled "that's good because...you ARE a shinigami" she said

My mouth dropped in shock. Me? a shinigami? how'd this happen? WHEN did this happen? Question marks popped in my head. My head hurts now.

"I know it seems a shock Yuna but any questions you have I'll answer" Zora said. I took a deep breath "Ok then. How am I a shinigami? and when did I even become one so suddenly?" i asked.

Zora began her story "Well Yuna why'd you think you have cat ears and a tail?" she asked. I jumped "How do you know about that!" I demanded. Zora smiled "We know quite alot about you sweetie. Now may I continue?" she asked. I let her continue with her explanation.

"Now you've had them for a while and it's because your a Cat Shinigami and your duty is to bring death to those in the book. You decide if they die or not by looking at their memories when struck. You have been one since your features appeared when you were 7 years old" she explained.

She was right. My ears and tail did appear when I was 7 an I had kept it hidden from the outside world. My parents were sure I was a meta human like some people but I was certain that I was something more. "But why me?" I asked

"You were hand chosen by Lord Death himself to be apart of our group like some here. There are only a small number of us but there are a few more to find" Zora explained more.

She pointed to the books "each book there is a record of every person in this entire universe. From humans to aliens from outer space. We have to decide who lives or dies. Lord Death has asked me and the other nobles to help young Shinigami with their powers and they help us slay the mortals, Aliens .ex. due to die" she explained

"Like the guy who almost raped me?" I asked shivering at the Memory. Zora patted my back "yeah him. He was on our hit list for a while. He was a little tricky to find" she said chuckling. I giggled at the thought.

"what about...non criminals?" I asked. Zora shrugged

"meh we let them off easy if their life is in order, if not...well you get the picture" she said. She looked at me "Yuna? are you up for being a death god for lord death?" she asked hopefully. I thought about it. I had nothing else grand in my life. I had no job really, no family that want anything to do with me and no boyfriend...I did want some adventure and Zora seems really nice. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm in" I said. Zora squealed and hugged me "Thank you! you'll love it here I guarantee it!" she squealed grabbing my hand "I'll introduce you to the others and explain more" she said dragging me into the rows of books. I looked around. There were many books of different colours. "Zora what if someone...non death god finds this place?" I asked. Zora held a finger at her lips and winked "It's an illusion to human eyes. But we don't tolerate trespassers who do find the door. For example, Meta humans like say...Superman" she explained. I nodded in understandment. "this would be the last place he'd look" I said. Zora smirked "Exactly"

Zora stopped by a bookcase that was black and white. She and I entered the path in it and looked around "Sebbs! get down here!" Zora yelled. I looked in her direction and gasped when a man in his twenties landed in front of us. He wore a black vest top with a few chains and black skinny jeans and black shoes. He had black hair and red eyes and a charming smile. He was very handsome.

"This is Yuna Harris as you know. The Cat Shinigami. Yuna meet Sebastian Michaelis our Crow Shinigami" Zora said. Sebastian smiled at me and took my hand "It's a pleasure to meet you again miss Harris" he said kissing my hand. I blushed. What a gent!

"N-nice to meet you too, and please call me Yuna." I said. Sebastian smiled "As you wish...Yuna" he said smiling at me. I blushed once more as Zora looked at me "you know Yuna you have no shame to show your features here. Take the bandana off" Zora ordered. I hesitantly reached for my blue bandana and slowly slid it off, releasing black fluffy cat ears on my head. I unwrapped my furry belt to reveal a tail. Zora just smiled at me "That's better na?" she asked. I nodded. Sebastian suddenly began to stroke my ears making me purr. Ooooh his hands were so soft, I could fall asleep right now.

Zora snapped me out of it and shooed me out "Times a wastin Yuna you have more people to meet!" she said. I looked back and shyly waved goodbye to Sebastian. He waved back.

"Aww your blushing" Zora cooed. I covered my face "Am not!" i squeaked. Zora laughed "It's ok Yuna. Now onwards!" she yelled pulling me along with her. We arrived at another big book shelf but it was entirly crimson. A man with brown hair pulled back with a suit on approached us "Yuna meet Grell, Grell meet Yuna" Zora said

Grell suddenly grinned and hugged Yuna "Ooooooh you are so adorable!" he squealed. He pulled back "it's a good thing too. We women must keep ourselves looking beautiful eh?" he asked. I blinked in confusion. He...or she...ok I'm confused now.

Zora dragged me away "Pay no heed to him, he's a gender confused buffoon and one of the leading nobles." she explained with a sweat drop.

"I recognised his voice. I thought he had long red hair?" I said remembering what he looked like. Zora grinned "he's in his human form too like me and Sebastian. We only go Shinigami when we need to."

She looked me up and down "I'll teach you how to make your ears and tail dissapear later" she said. I stopped "another question. Do those guys live in those book cases?" I asked pointing to Grell's bookcase as I noticed he was in some sort of bedroom applying make up.

"Oh yeah we all have one to sleep in. It's like a home, with a bathroom and such. We'll come to yours later" she explained. I followed her into more book shelves ready to meet the rest of the group. But I kept thinking to myself

_`oh kami what have I gotton myself into?` _


End file.
